


Experimental Science

by NiamhofTirnanOg



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Black Mesa Sucks, Frottage, Gordon may be a villain but he has standards, Gordon watched too many bond films, M/M, Mention of past dissection, What if Gordon was a mad scientist villain?, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhofTirnanOg/pseuds/NiamhofTirnanOg
Summary: He was a mad scientist. He was the alien strapped to his examination table.Could I make it any more obvious?
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 133





	Experimental Science

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this months ago and picked it up again recently. Just a fun what if.

Gordon’s Plan was not going well.

He had broken into Black Mesa, check.

Caused a Resonance Cascade, check.

He could not for the life of him however, find that mysterious test subject that he had been hearing about! 

Sure he had managed to ahem, “liberate” a few other things of value, a few absolutely  _ adorable  _ specimens, headcrabs, chum toads and other fascinating little creatures, but, not one was the so called “monster” he had been hearing about,

the alien life form capable of regeneration, strength, shape shifting, teleporting, and numerous other abilities such as being able to phase through walls! Such a specimen would be a boon to any mad scientist worth his salt! He was  _ itching  _ to examine this creature, if it did in fact exist, which he was sadly seeing very little evidence of. 

What was worse, he had picked up an exceedingly irritating tag along.

“Uhh, don’t think you’re supposed to be here, need to see your passport, please?”

Seriously, what the fuck, this guard was  _ persistent.  _

_ “ _ Listen, whatever your name is, you already  _ know _ I’m not supposed to be here, I  _ told _ you, like, five times already, give it a break, I don’t have a FUCKING passport, I’m literally here to rob the place!”

“Mm gonna have to follow you then sir.”

Gordon sighed. It was pointless to argue with civilians. This one was particularly brainless.

Well. There was one way to deal with him.

“Oh, Hmm, actually, I think I DO have my passport, silly me, I must have forgot, here, lemme get it out for you.”

The guard seemed to visibly brighten, and hurried over to peer over at him as he fished around in his lab coat.

“Hold on, ah, Here it is.”

He waved the object in front of the guards face with a flourish. 

“ _ Will this do, officer? _ ”

The man opened his mouth to speak, only to freeze as a jolt ran through him, and he fell to the floor.

Gordon packed away the small device he had lovingly nicknamed “theshutthefuckuperator”, and pondered what to do with the prone body lying on the floor. 

He supposed he COULD just leave him there but… well, with all the aliens running loose he was sure to get eaten or something, and it felt rather unsporting to not give the man the chance to fight back… 

Not that he cared if he lived or died or anything, nononono, he just uh, didn’t think it was fair, that's all. He had to have a little honour at least, right? Just wouldn’t feel right if he didn’t give the civvies a chance to escape. 

He was a certified evil genius, he didn’t have  _ morals,  _ pff, morals were for chumps! 

Honestly, what was he, a Girl Scout?

… which reminded him, he needed to tip the girls who brought him his thin mints next time they knocked on his evil lair. Good kids, hard workers, he could admire that. They deserved a little extra pocket change. Times were tough after all.

Anyway. He supposed he should take the man back with him. He COULD use a hostage, just in case. You never knew!

A villain should ALWAYS have a back up plan, just in case. 

And if the man wasn’t needed as a hostage, well, he could be useful in  _ other _ ways.

——-

Benrey awoke with a groan.

Fuck, why was he sleeping? Shit, can’t be caught sleeping on the job. Not like he could get fired, wasn’t a REAL guard or whatever, but, would suck if he lost his free roam privileges. Was all he had to look forward to tbh. 

Oh. Was he tied down? Thought he wasn’t due for another vivisection for another week? Dang, this sucked.

He could just noclip out but, last time he tried that, everyone got big mad at him. Not cool at all, so, he’d be good, and wait.

“Ah, I see you’re awake! I do hope you’re comfy.”

Oh, hey, guess he wasn’t gonna have to wait long.

“Um? Nah, not really. Thanks for asking though.”

Huh well that was nice. Usually they’d just strap him down and start slicing. 

The man drew closer out of the shadows and-

“Oh hey, haha, it’s you.”

The cute sus dude he’d been escorting earlier was here too? Small world. He should lay on the moves while he got the chance.

“So… come here often?”

Hell yes he was smooth.

“Haha, cute, oh, you don’t realise the situation you’re in, do you? Allow me to shed some… illumination…”

He clapped, and the room lit up. Well… this lab looked different from usual. A whole lot more sleek, and oh? There were some funky looking gadgets around the place, stuff that looked like uh… lasers? Big ol test tubes n shit. Real sci-fi looking shit. 

“Oh sick, high tech, this is like, uh, Star Trek. Black Mesa got some upgrades.”

“I- no, this isn’t Black Mesa.”

“Whu- s’ not?”

Huh, what did he mean? Where was he then? 

He wasn’t allowed off Black Mesa property, shit, he was gonna get in so much trouble.

“Mm, not supposed to be here.”

“Geez you have a one track mind don’t you? Listen up, you’re my here as my prisoner, my  _ guest _ if you prefer, and you’re gonna help me with some of my… experiments, got it?”

Oooooh. Ok.

“Oh haha, you gotta take me out to dinner first before you start doing the kinky shit bro.”

“ _ Quiet.” _

Wow. Fuck this dude was hot when he got mad. More of that please.

“I really should introduce myself. My name is Gordon. Gordon Freeman, aka, mad scientist extraordinaire. I suppose I should ask for yours, but, to be honest, I don’t really care.

“M’ name’s Benrey.”

“... like I said, I don’t care. You’re just here as my guinea pig. You don’t need any other name.”

“Whuh? M’ not a uh, bird.

_ “ _ I- I’m sorry? What- no, no, you’re doing this on purpose. You have to be. You can’t NOT know that guinea pigs aren’t. Fucking. Birds.”

“Uh yeah they are, they’re um. Related to Guinea fowl right?”

“They’re not birds, what the fuck how can you-“

Gordon began swinging his arms around, gesturing wildly, but paused, and took a deep breath.

“Ok, no. You’re fucking with me, probably trying to distract me so you can escape! Well, I’m not falling for it, shutting this down  _ now.” _

Gordon whipped out a small remote and pressed a button with a harsh click.

Instantly, a jolt ran through Benrey, and he moaned, arching his back.

Ooh, tingly, felt kinda good.

“Ah fuck, niiiiiiice.”

“I- um. That wasn’t the reaction I was expecting but, uh, interesting nonetheless? Curious. How… fascinating.”

Gordon grabbed a notebook from a nearby cluttered surface, furiously writing something down. 

Benrey craned his neck to try to take a peek at what he was scribbling.

“Oh um, forgot to do your nerd math homework?”

“You know, you  _ should _ have been completely incapacitated by that shock, I have to say, it’s quite impressive you’re still capable of making such moronic statements.”

He tucked the notebook away, and strolled up closer to Benrey, looming over him. 

“A normal man would be out cold from it in fact. I have to wonder. What makes you so different? Makes me want to take a…  _ closer  _ look.”

He ran his fingers down Benrey’s chest, stopping to rest over his sternum.

“You’re quite an interesting man. How about I get to know you better, hmm?”

Benrey gulped.

“Uh. Yeah. Sure man. Whatever you want.”

“Lovely.”

Gordon clicked the button again and, like last time, Benrey arched up against the restraints, letting out a rough moan.

Gordon seemed to study him intensely, eyes narrowed in on his face.

“Yes- that second shock should have killed you.”

“Ah- ah, I’m uh. Not human.”

His eyebrows shot up.

“... really? Strange, you sure  _ look _ human… well, the parts of you I can see anyways.”

He leaned over him, arm reaching for something behind Benrey. He flushed a little, trying not to ogle his chest.

He drew back, and with a quick movement, Gordon slashed down his shirt with some shears, slicing the fabric open.

“Uh- h-hey, dude, these clothes are Black Mesa property, you tryna get me in trouble?”

Gordon tilted his head to the side, and chuckled.

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about  _ them _ . They won’t be bothering us, I assure you, or anyone else for that matter, why, I’m sure they’re nothing more than a burning hole in the ground by now.”

… wait. So- this means he was… free?

“Oh? Pog.”

Gordon snorted.

“Pfff- what- what was  _ that? _ I like, destroyed your workplace, surely that merits more than- than a fucking  _ pog _ .”

“Huh? Nah, they uh. Sucked big time. Not a fan.”

Gordon laughed.

“Oh~ well then. Looks like we have a bit in common! How lovely.”

He hummed softly, tapping the shears against his chin lightly.

“Oh- I know, perhaps I could- no, no, that’s a thought for later. First things first.”

He continued slicing up his clothes, and before long, Benrey was left in only his briefs.

“Uhhh. It’s kinda cold.”

“Oh? Really? I’m terribly sorry about that, should I put the heating on for you?”

Gordons voice was practically dripping in sarcasm, but Benrey, of course, didn’t pick up on it.

“Nah it’s fine. I’ve had worse.”

This was practically warm compared to the time they threw him into a freezer to test how long he could survive in sub zero conditions. 

Gordon just shook his head, pausing as he swept aside some bits of fabric from his chest.

“Who… who did this to you?”

He traced a finger along his chest, against the raised distinctive y shaped scar.

“Uhhh. The Scientists at Black Mesa. Duh.”

He frowned.

“What kind of barbaric- no, I shouldn’t get distracted. It’s not my business how they treat their employees. Or their sloppy work- I mean really. Just LOOK at this scar, why, if  **I** had done this, you’d be sure I’d make certain not to leave a mark! Amateurs.”

Benrey was too distracted by the feeling of his warm hand against his chest to comment. Felt really good.

Gordon absentmindedly rubbed his thumb against his as he rambled and Benrey shuddered slightly.

He’d never actually had such a tender touch before, and, embarrassingly, his dick was responding, though the shocks earlier probably didn’t help.

Gordon paused, looking down at the tent he was pitching.

“Oh- are you enjoying this that much?”

Gordons tone was mocking, as he trailed his hand down to his stomach.

“Perhaps you’d like some help with that?”

Benrey couldn’t nod his head fast enough.

Gordon faltered a moment.

“Oh. I- I didn’t expect you to actually- uh. Well. If you  _ want _ this, then, no harm in indulging my guest, right?”

He got up onto the table, straddling his lap.

“My- now I have a better view, I must say, what a fine physique you have- hmm, you know what? I could use a man like you.”

“Uh… really?”

He smirked, running both hands over his torso.

“Yes, why, what’s a mad scientist without an assistant? And, you look like you could play the part perfectly- why, I could picture it now, you, standing beside me, we’d make a lovely team. You may not be very intelligent, but that's no matter. You’d only need to follow my orders. My brains, your brawn. And, you’d enjoy working for me far more than you did working at Black Mesa, I can assure you. You’d get many… benefits.”

He licked his lips, reaching down to unbutton his pants.

“Y-yeah, like uh, what?”

Benrey gulped, eyes flicking between his face and his crotch.

“Well for one, you’d get to serve a man like me _.” _

He pulled his dick out slowly, and  _ oh _ , Benrey could have started salivating over it. 

“What do you say? Won’t you say yes?”

Benrey had a major case of the cum brain cause he stumbled over his words trying to speak.

“AhA uh- I- um, bbb-“

Gordon didn’t look impressed.

“If this is all I had to do to shut you up I would have done it sooner. Well then, can you still move that thick skull of yours? Nod for yes If you agree to become my assistant, shake for no”

Benrey paused for a moment, then nodded shakily. 

“ _ Good _ . Now, for your first task, how about you help me out with  _ this? _ From the look of it, you’re practically gagging to get this in your mouth, aren’t you?”

Benrey drooled, nodding again.

Gordon shuffled forward, dick in hand.

“You really want this? I want to hear you say it.”

Benrey practically strained his head forward trying to get closer.

“Ah- ah, um, yeah, I- I want it, please? Cock for Benrey?”

He whined, struggling against the restraints. No fair! He wanted to touch.

Gordon bit back laughter.

“My, you are a funny man aren’t you? I like it, could do with a bit of comic relief. Now then, open wide for me, if you please?”

Benrey blushed at the praise. Gordon thought he was funny? That was a first. Most people just found him annoying. 

“A-ahhhh-“

He closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

“Pfff- what are you doing? This isn’t a check up- although, actually, keep your mouth open a second, I wanna check something-“

Gordon stuck a finger into his mouth, curiously feeling around his jaw.

“Oh… so your teeth are pointed- thought I was just seeing things. Interesting. How pretty, though- hm, I imagine you must accidentally bite your tongue a lot. I’m sure that’s unpleasant. This is a body mod right? Oh- pwell, actually, you can answer me later. We were in the middle of something, weren’t we?” 

He pulled his finger out with a plop, wiping it on Benrey’s chest.

“Be careful with those teeth now- if something were to happen, there would be no one around to untie you from this table. Just a friendly warning.”

Gordon flashed a grin, and guided his dick into Benrey's mouth, inhaling a sharp intake of air as he felt his warmth around him.

“Fuck- r-right. You know what to do now, don’t you? Get to sucking, and if you do a good job, I might get you off as well.” 

Benrey admittedly didn’t have a whole lot of experience. But that was ok, didn’t mean he was a total noob. He wanted to do a good job, maybe even impress him a little, so he began to suck, bobbing his head forwards as much as the restraints allowed for.

“Ah- ha, good boy, keep doing that-“

Gordon moaned so prettily- made Benrey heat up with want, made him want to tear through his restraints, pin Gordon down, fuck him until he screamed with pleasure, screamed his name like a mantra.

But uh, hmm, he guessed Gordon was his boss now? Didn’t wanna get fired for uh, gross misconduct or whatever. That would suck. He’d have to wait until Gordon would give him an order like that. He hoped he would.

Was hard resisting his instincts, pretending to be human, even if he didn’t have to hide anymore with Black Mesa gone.

“Ah- ah- B-Benrey, you can stop now-“

He grabbed his hair and pulled him off, panting.

“Did so good- such a good assistant. Think you deserve a reward.”

“Yeah? Reward for Benrey?”

His dick was practically throbbing. 

“Yes, reward for Benrey.”

He smiled down at him, patting his head.

He began to shuffle backwards, lining himself up with Benrey’s crotch, tugging his his boxers down.

“Oh- well, isn’t this a surprise, can’t believe you were hiding such an  _ asset _ from me~”

He teased him, flicking at his thick cock with a finger.

“Hm, yes, you’ll make an excellent employee I’m sure, with your many  _ talents _ .” 

He frotted against him, rubbing their dicks together, wrapping a hand around them both.

“Fuck- Gordon-“

“Ah- now now, mind yourself, isn’t using my name too casual?”

“Uh- um, b-boss?”

“Hmm, better. We’ll workshop it later.”

He ground his hips against him hard, and Benrey saw stars.

“Ah- please-“

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna cum already? What are you, a virgin- uh, not that there’s anything wrong with that, I just meant uh. Gggg- fuck! It doesn’t really matter now, does it?”

Benrey agreed. He didn’t really care about anything except the feeling of Gordon rubbing against him right now. 

He could chase this feeling forever, this churning, burning, building heat in his gut that threatened to explode- 

But he couldn’t hold it off forever.

He came with a cry, cum coating both his stomach and Gordon’s shirt, body tensing. 

Gordon came not long after, head thrown back, hand tightening around their dicks, squeezing roughly, as he added to the cum pooling on Benrey’s stomach.

“Ah- I’ll have to give you a good performance review. You did very well.”

Gordon leant back gazing down at Benrey, panting slightly.

“Ah- I should probably go draw up the terms of your employment, make it official. Let’s just call this little activity a trial period, ok?”

He slid off him, legs wobbly.

“Mmm- I really needed that. Stay right there- ah, not that you could move anyway. I’ll be right back.”

“Uh, could you untie me first?”

Ah, he’d already gone. Well, whatever, guess he could wait a little while, was feeling pretty tired after that….

Except, he got bored real quick. Hey, since this wasn’t black Mesa, probably wouldn’t get punished for escaping his restraints right? Ah, should make sure not to rip anything though, that’d count as uh, damage to company property right? 

Yeah, he’d just have to clip through it, easy.

“-So, I have all get paperwork, you’ll just need to sign it and-“

Gordon stopped, dropping the papers which scattered across the floor.

“Hehe, you’re pretty clumsy huh boss?”

“I- whu-“

Gordon spluttered at a complete loss, watching Benrey phase through the straps tying him to the table.

He lifted a finger, pointing.

“I- IT’S YOU!”

“Haha, yeah, it’s me!”

“You’re the specimen I was- wait, so you really aren’t human?!”

“Nope. Didn’t I tell ya that already?”

“I- well,  _ yes, _ but, I thought you were joking-“

A knot of anxiety formed in his stomach.

“Oh. Uh, will… will that be a problem, boss?”

Benrey’s face screwed up, biting his lip as he waited.

There was a tense few moments as they stared at each other, until Gordon sighed. 

He seemed to calm, brushing his hair back.

“...No. not at all. In fact-“

He strolled forward.

“Welcome to the team. You’ll make a great addition!”

He held out his hand.

Benrey held it. He’s never held hands before, this was pretty epic.

“Um. You’re supposed to shake it.”

Oh. Right.

He shook it enthusiastically, and Gordon clapped him on the back.

“I’ll need you to sign a few things, sort out paperwork, health care benefits, insurance, discuss payment, that sort of thing, but, that can wait. For now- how would you feel about another little experiment?”

Benrey smirked.

“Sure thing boss.”

Yeah, this definitely beat working for Black Mesa.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
